


Conker's The Name

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Conker's Bad Fur Day
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Nintendo - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: A poem from Conker's point of view, in the format of the poem "My name is Cow".
Kudos: 1





	Conker's The Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Name is Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636844) by Poem_for_your_sprog / Sam Garland. 



Conker’s the name,

Bad Fur’s my game.

I rule the land

But this throne’s bland.

A cape of silk

And tasteless milk.

What use, this crown,

With sorrowed drowned?


End file.
